1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive radiator flush systems and their methods of use and more particularly to an automated or manually operated such system and its methods and especially to such a system with controls for switching to various modes of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Cassia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,878 describes a flush cap for a vehicle cooling system wherein the flush cap has an inlet through which fresh water enters and an outlet through which dirty coolant leaves. The method employs the flush cap to flush the cooling system of the vehicle. The radiator cap can be adapted to drain a radiator using a hose attached to the outlet of the cap.
Akazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,716 describes an engine coolant changing apparatus for changing an engine coolant such as LLC (long-life coolant) in an engine coolant path containing a radiator, comprising coolant storing means possessing a pressure action port and a liquid inlet and outlet, detaching mechanism to be attached or detached to or from a filler port of a radiator, communicating device for communicating between the liquid inlet and outlet and the detaching device, and pressure action device for applying a negative pressure to the pressure action port to overheat the coolant to a low temperature by driving an engine when discharging the coolant from an engine coolant system, and applying a positive pressure to the pressure action port when feeding a fresh liquid, so that the coolant can be changed promptly in a short time, without requiring manipulation of radiator drain cock or jack-up of the vehicle.
Turcotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,574 describes a removal and refill apparatus for use in removing and/or refilling coolant in an automotive cooling system. The automotive cooling system typically includes a radiator, overflow bottle, engine, water pump, and heater core elements. A method for utilizing the coolant removal and refill apparatus utilizing vacuum and pressure is described for use with the removal and refill apparatus.
Fletcher, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,684 describes a clean and easy-to-use, portable upright apparatus, and a method for its use, which can be used to flush and fill the radiator and coolant systems of motorized vehicles in approximately 15 minutes, the apparatus comprising a self-priming pump, a waste collection tank, a tank for holding new or recycled coolant, a filter assembly, and a wheeled support structure for conveniently and efficiently housing the pump, tanks, filter assembly, and the several hoses needed to perform the flush and fill procedure. Applications may include, but are not limited to, flushing coolant from automobile radiators and refilling them with new or recycled coolant.
Klamm, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,215 describes an apparatus for adding coolant to a cooling system of a motor vehicle including a cap with a resilient sleeve that expands against the inside wall of a radiator filler neck to provide an air-tight connection. A valve attached to the cap controls the flow of air and coolant through the cap. A gauge on the cap indicates the pressure inside the radiator. A venturi assembly connected to the valve provides a source of vacuum for evacuating air from the cooling system. Thereafter, coolant is drawn through the cap by the vacuum created in the system.
Gayet, EP 1013908 describes a coolant fluid replacement device for an automobile, utilizing an open loop distribution circuit within the coolant loop during the replacement of the used coolant. The coolant loop comprises a radiator that includes an inlet from the engine and an outlet to the engine. During the coolant replacement process, the device is connected between the coolant pumps of the vehicle system. The new fluid is stored in a first reservoir. As the new fluid is pumped into the system, the old fluid is forced out into a second reservoir.
The prior art teaches the use of carts for providing automotive maintenance and especially in the field of radiator cleaning and refilling, but does not teach a combination cart with storage containers and a control panel all in wheeled portable configuration for easy selection of the maintenance steps to be taken. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A method of replacing radiator fluid in an automotive radiator includes providing two gas tight containers, a fluid conducting hose with a gas tight nozzle fitted into a radiator fill pipe nipple. The method further includes the steps of filling one of the containers with a fresh radiator fluid, drawing a high vacuum on a second one of the containers, drawing spent radiator fluid into the second one of the containers using only suction from the container, thereby leaving the automotive radiator under a partial vacuum and then drawing the fresh radiator fluid, from the first one of the containers, into the radiator using only suction from the partial vacuum in the radiator. A radiator flush step may also be applied following the same method, using two additional containers, one with initial high vacuum and the other containing flush fluid.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of moving fluids between containers and an automotive radiator for cleaning and refilling with only an initial vacuum drawn on one or more containers.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of quick and easy modification for various applications.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of valving a fluid such as a cleaning or treatment agent, directly from a bottle into a nozzle fitted to an automobile radiator.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.